How Taiyang's parents met?
by rath malone
Summary: This is the story how Tai's mother married Tai's father.
1. Disclaimer

Don't own RWBY.

This story is based on a German tale known as King Thrushbeard. It went by other titles like Thistlelip and Bristlelip. I like Thistlelip. Read and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

"Surrender, Pirate Queen Ruby Rose," ordered Major General Yang grabbing two pillows, "or my pillow bombardment will sink your bed ship."

"Not on your crew of one's life, Major General Yang," said Ruby getting her pillows ready.

The great bed war for control of seven sea bedroom began. Pillows threw either come up short or went over the two sea captain's head.

In midair, one by one the pillows vanished. Their eyes widen. Their heads turned. Oh no, it was Taiyang the ruler of the house that held their bedroom of the Seven Sea. Two quick throws knocked the captains onto their mattresses.

"Ending these battle," said Tai, "It's bedtime."

Sitting up, "Oh, dad," huffed Ruby.

"Yeah, dad," remarked Yang sitting up, "we're too excited for bed."

"Tell us a story," remarked Ruby.

"Ok," said Tai looking at the bookcase.

"No," said Yang, "you already read those to us."

"Yeah," said Ruby, "tell us a real story."

Laying on Yang's bedroom, "Ok," letting his daughters rest beside him with Yang on his right and Ruby on his left, "I'll tell how Grandma Kate met Grandpa Paladin."


	3. Chapter 2

Back when Grimm, hunters and huntresses were few in numbers, there was a young lady named Katherine although she went by Kate. She was beautiful which few could deny. She did have a flaw, her pride and being headstrong.

It was her eighteenth birthday. Her father invited many although they were mainly suitors. The suitors either made her eyes roll or upset her stomach. She danced with them despite how it hurt her poor toes. Luckily they didn't get broken. Finally her last dance partner with his black hair, those piercing blue eyes, that voice causing certain female parts of her body feel warm, didn't hid that furry thing under his nose. The dance ended. It was late and pass her bedtime.

Walking up the main staircase, "Well," said her father, "daughter wants your decision."

Stopping, "Why should I marry a cow?"

Silence.

"Or is a fish any better?"

Jaws dropped.

"Is the scent of a garbage dump any better?"

Turning around, she noticed the suitor with the fury flaw under his nose hiding his smile and containing his laughter, "You, sir," waiting for those blue eyes to focus on her, "I'll reminder as thistle lip."

With defiant turn that would make any woman jealous, she went to her room.

"Did grandma really mean that?" asked Ruby.

"Well, she was young," answered Tai.

Few hours later the guests and suitors with bruised egos left. Sitting on steps of the main staircase was Kate's father with his hands pressed against his head.

"What am I going to do?" he mumbled.

A comforting arm wrapped around the old man then followed by, "Sir, I thought this party was going to be boring."

The comforting arm belonged to the one Kate named Thistlelip.

"That daughter of yours any man that can tame her is a worthy son in law."

"What am I going to do? She doesn't understand I'm just a caretaker that kept his plot of land profitable. If she had just learned to manage the land or learn a trade, I wouldn't need to marry her off."

"Oh avoiding the whore and nun business," giving the gentleman another comforting hug, "If your daughter doesn't want to marry a rich suitor," getting up, "then marry her to a commoner namely a gypsy," bowing towards Kate's father.

Getting his cape and hat, Thistlelip left.


	4. Chapter 3

Couple days passed when the knock came from the door. Opening the door it was a gypsy.

Leading the gypsy to the visitor room, "Katherine, a gypsy here to sell his wares."

Leaning over the railing, "Does the gypsy have any jewelry to sell?"

Bowing, "I do, milady," replied the gypsy.

Smiling, she walked down the noting his long black hair draped over his shoulders and a red bandana covering the rest of his head. Noticing an eyepatch covering his right eye, she noted his full black beard and mustache.

Watching his daughter sitting beside the gypsy, her father retrieved the justice of the peace from the water closet.

Staring at the young couple, "We gather her today," whispered the justice of the peace not to interrupt the sale of the century, "this two people. Mr…"

Kissing back of Kate's hand, "Chiba Lee," said the gypsy.

"And Miss…"

"Katherine Kyne," studying the gold emerald necklace, "Call me, Kate."

"In holy bondage of two souls becoming one. Now the rings."

"Do you have any rings?" asked Kate.

"Yes, I do," opening a box.

Kate's eyes widen at the sight of the rings.

"Do you, sir, take Miss Kyne to be your wife?"

"Do you have something with a ruby?" asked Kate.

"I do," said gypsy getting the ring.

"Do you, madam, take Mr. Lee to be your husband?"

"Would you like to try it on?" asked the gypsy.

"I do," she said letting the ring to slide onto her ring finger.

It proved a little too tight, yet the gypsy got it on as Kate's ears caught, "Now the power invested in me."

Noticing the justice of the peace and her father, "Father, what's going on?"

"Nothing, dear," motioning the justice of the peace to continue on.

"Get this ring off. NOW!"

"It seems to be struck."

Slapping the gypsy hands away, she tried to get the ring off.

"Husband and wife."

The ring was still on.

"Father!"

Leading Kate to the front door, "Daughter," slipping a purple cloak and a purple hat that made her look like a purple onion onto her, "enjoy your husband," pushing her out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

The road they walked led them through miles and miles of farmland.

"Who supervises this land?" asked Kate.

"One you called Thistlelip."

Miles they walked until she saw a house that rivaled her father's.

"Who lives in that house?"

"Thistlelip."

More miles walked until they came to a river.

Crossing a bridge over the river, "Whose lands does this river flow through?"

"Thistlelip's lands."

The sun setting when she saw a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Who lives in that cabin?"

"We do."

"I won't."

"You're choice."

Sitting on a stump surrounded by chopped wood, "I should've married Thistlelip," she mumbled.

Chances were she would've stayed on that stump if her empty stomach hadn't betrayed her and there was that down pour designed to drown cats.

"Did cats actually drown?" asked Ruby.

"No, it's a figure of speech," said Tai.

"Who figured that drowning cats would be a good description of rain?" remarked Yang.

Finally she entered the cabin. It proved to be a one room cabin. Cast iron frame held a cast iron pot over flames. The scent of the stew beckoned her to her husband.

Stirring the stew, "Change out of those wet clothes," holding up a nightgown, "into this. Luckily I couldn't find any buyers."

Gripping the nightgown, "Any privacy?"

Motioning to the privacy screen leaning against the wall, "I knew I had that for a reason."

Changing her clothes, she noticed two empty bowels.

"A good hostess serves the food," said the gypsy.

"That's what servants are for," answered Kate.

"Then you'll starve," filling his bowel.

"What about me?"

"An independent woman like yourself," eating his stew, "doesn't let a lonely man like me solve her problems."

Holding her empty bowl, she gripped the cast iron frame.

"Ow!" dropping her bowl.

Holding her burnt right hand, she tried to hold the tears that still flowed. Shaking his head, he gently held her hand as he rubbed ointment over her burn. Her silver eyes tried to turn away, yet she was getting lost in his blue eyes.

"Grandma had silver eyes like me and mommy," said Ruby.

"Yes, she did," said Tai.

Looking at her bandaged hand, "How am I post to eat now?"

"Ask nicely."

Sighing, "Husband," strange how her voice cracked with that word, "can I have some stew, please?"

Smiling, "Yes, you can," scooping a lapel then poured the contents into her bowel.

Using her left hand which was awkward, she did get more stew into her mouth then on her napkin.

With her other napkin she dapped the corner of her mouth.

Detecting laughter from her husband, "What's funny?"

"That you do have some manner after all," using bread to clean the broth from his bowel.

"Did the gypsy teach you how to eat, daddy?" asked Ruby.

"Huh?"

"That's how you eat soup, dad," remarked Yang.

"In a way, yes."

Washing the dishes, she watched him added more straw to the mattress.

"You got the bed," he said, "while I sleep on the floor," placing his head on the pillow, "since you're not in the mood to share the bed."

Sleeping on the mattress proved to be difficult for her sensitive skin.

In the morning the gypsy woke up to discover his wife sharing the floor with him.


	6. Chapter 5

"All you had to do was boil the water," said the gypsy.

"How was I post to know burning water was impossible?"

"Not when you're involved," sighing, "Since you can't cook then clean the house."

Crossing her arms, "No."

"Fine, you need to learn a trade."

"Why?"

"I had enough money before I married you to hold me until the Vytal Festival. Now you need to earn your keep since housework is below your skills."

"Fine."

"So Grandma Kate hated doing chores like us?" said Ruby.

"Go," replied Yang, "Grandma Kate."

Since her hands proved to be too tender for basket weaving, she had to sell clay pots to raise the money get them by.

Pushing the wheelbarrow filled with clay pots, she followed him to a busy section of the road. Together, they setup a display with boards on a tree stumps. Kissing her cheek, he left.

Time went by. Sitting on a stump, she watched people on horseback, people walking, and vehicles drive by. No one stopped to look yet alone buy a pot.

"Hmph," escaped from her lips.

Sitting up, she untied the strings that secured her cloak to her neck. Before it hit the ground, she picked up a pot, and shouted, "Pots for sale!"

Traffic stopped. One person stopped to look over her pots. She smiled and greeted them. Slowly the crowd grew around her display. Some pots were brought, however due to her unnatural beauty or her kindness that she hid, people left money without taking a pot.

"This is easy," she thought, "They give me money and I keep the pots. I can't learn a trade. Ha."

"Look out!" then wining of a horse ended her daydream.

A drunken rider slammed his horse into her display table knocking the clay pots onto the ground. In slow motion, she watched as the hooves of the horse smashed the pots and dreams.

"Was she sad?" asked Ruby.

"Sad?" remarked Yang punching the air, "If it was me, I've punched that horse. Then kick that gypsy's ass."

"Yang," said Ruby, "curse jar."

"Kicked that gypsy's butt for tricking Grandma Kate into marry him."

"Did Grandpa Paladin save Grandma Kate and marry her?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Can I continue the story?" said Tai.

"Yes, dad," they said in unison.

Getting evening, the gypsy returned for her. Finding the overturned table and smashed pots, he didn't see his wife. Studying the ground, he followed a set of prints into the woods. Detecting sobbing, he found her. Touching her left shoulder caused her head to turn quickly.

Sitting beside her, "Now," wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "Now," leading her back to the display, "Why the tears?" he asked.

"I was selling the pots like you wanted," showing him the bag of money, "until a drunken rider on his horse smashed the pots."

Counting the money then counted the round edges of the broken pots, according to my estimation, there's more money then pots."

"People gave me money instead of taking the pots."

"Oh, don't worry I got a backup plan. It seems Thistlelip is hiring workers for his kitchen…"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

"No. I'm not working in a kitchen."

"Then you shouldn't have placed the pots too close to road," he retorted.

"You placed them there," she answered back crossing her arms, "I'm not working in the kitchen."


	7. Chapter 6

Two weeks after the smashed pots, Kate was scrubbing the pots and pans in Thistlelip's kitchen. Initially she was ashamed having to work at Thistlelip's house however her pride of being the breadwinner allowed her to endure. Scooping some scraps from a pot, her eyes saw some mice. She threw the scraps towards them. Even mice need a little charity.

A month passed. She got promoted to cook assistant. The cook proved to be a better teacher then her husband.

A party was announced. Seeing the amount of food being prepared, she horded some of food mostly canned or pieces of bread in hidden pockets she sewed into her dress.

Studying Kate's work, "You're improved," said the cook, "Would you like to watch the party?"

"Can I?"

"If I need your help, I'll return for you."

Curtsying, "Thank you."

The cook led Kate to the door of the hall to look on. The candles were lit. The people, each more beautiful than the other, entered. The pomp and splendor made her curse the pride and haughtiness that humbled her and brought her to poverty.

A hand grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor.

"No, thank you, sir," she said trying to return to the kitchen, "I've got chores to do."

"No, I insist on a dance with you."

Oh, no. It was Thistlelip. Her struggles were of no avail as they reached the center of the floor. Holding her hand, he placed his hand on the small of her back. Their dance drew her mind back to her birthday. If this was a dream, she didn't want to end. It properly would've ended if her hidden pockets had not ripped opened dropped the contents around her feet.

Hearing the laughter, she sprang towards the door.

"Excuse me," said Thistlelip motioning towards the band to continue playing.

Heading towards the door, his ears detected sobbing. Peering over the banister, he found her crying in front of the cellar door.

"Why can't I be buried thousand fathoms below the ground?" she muttered.

"Well," bringing her attention onto him, "well," he said walking towards her, "the little food thief," sitting beside her, "like to explain before the authorities lock you away. They're rough on those that steal a loaf of bread."

Rubbing her hands, "You're rich and we're poor. Didn't think you would miss some food."

"We?"

"Me and my husband."

"Doesn't he provide enough?"

"He's a gypsy. We just needed enough until Vytal Festival."

"A gypsy? Never trust a gypsy. Seems his scheme backfired. He'll hang for this."

"No, you leave him out of this. I was my idea. If anyone's going to hang, it is me."

Smiling, he gripped her hands and rubbed them gently.

Pulling a ring from his coat pocket, "I find this beauty," slipping it on her ring finger, "Couldn't bring myself into selling it."

Confused. She untied her hair from her kitchen cap. Taking the loose strands of her blonde hair, she placed them his chin.

"You!"

Smiling, "Yes, I'm the gypsy you married."

"Why?"

"To earn your love and to humble your proud spirit."

"I'm not worthy to be your wife."

"Those past sins are forgiven. We all are young and foolish once. Life humbles us."

"Including you?"

"Yes. My father threw me out of the house when I chased young women for lust not for love. I had to earn my way back to my father. That's a story for another day. I understand if you said no and left."

Looking at the ring on her finger, "The cabin we called home."

"I own it. It's properly the only thing I could call mine."

"It needs to be expanded into a summer home. Someplace we can hide away for a few days."

"Done. Anything thing else?'

"Yes," tracing his mustache, "Don't shave this."

"Thought you hated it."

"It charmed me."

Smiling, he clapped his hands. The maids-in-waiting appeared and led Kate away.

Returning to the dancehall, he motioned the band to stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time to announce and for you to meet my wife, Katrine Kyne."

Joining her husband, she bowed to the claps then accepted her husband offer to dance. In time, their union produced Taiyang Xiao Long.


	8. Chapter 7

"That's how Grandma Kate married Grandpa Chiba 'Paladin' Lee," said Tai.

Noticing the girls were sound asleep, "They missed the twist," he thought.

Slowly moving until Yang rested her head on her pillow instead of Tai's shoulder, Tai lifted Ruby up and placed on her bed. Tucking her under the covers of bed, Tai kissed her left cheek.

Grabbing the blankets at the foot of Yang's bed, Tai tucked her in then kissed her cheek. Exiting their room, Tai entered his room then slid beside the red head with black bangs.

Turning towards him, she rested her silver eyes on him.

Propping her head up, "Your mom loved your dad's mustache after all," said Summer.

"Yes, she did."

"That explains your goatee which Raven made you shave."

"So she didn't share my mother's love for the thistlelip."

Rubbing her index finger against his chin, "You should bring it back."

"Same way you liked Qrow in a skirt."

"He did get a date out of me."

Kissing Summer goodnight, Tai noticed a red eyed raven on a tree branch.

Blowing a kiss towards the red eyed raven, "Good night, Raven." (Fin)


End file.
